Council of Creators Episode 42
The Courtroom of Corruption is the forty-second episode of Council of Creators. It was written by Scoobydooman90001 and is the first episode to feature MechaKingGhidorah789. Plot The Creators were hanging around the bar, as usual. The only person missing was Nerd. Everyone was doing what they usually did, be it watching TV, doing stuff on their laptops or drinking at the bar. Hokuto Black King was cleaning the bar top, making sure there wasn't a single speck of dust in sight. However, Terry kept screwing this up by jumping up onto the bar top moments later and getting his footprints all over it. "Hey, where's Mosu?" asked Wolfzilla. Indominus looked up from his laptop. "Does it matter?" he asked. "Suppose not" said Cdr, walking into the room. "Guess so. He said he had something else to do. Haven't seen him since." Everyone went back to what they were doing, now that they had gotten that incredibly important issue out of the way. Suddenly, the Universal Gate activated and the lights on it began flashing. Everyone prepared for the worse. Anything could come out of there! You could tell it was serious because Terry had stopped annoying Hokuto Black King. Green lights flickered on and off as something came out of the portal... ...and it was Nerd. That was very anticlimactic. "Where have you been?" asked Cdr. "I've been in another dimension, liberating a civilization of people from a vengeful god" Nerd explained. "It was terrible. I was all on my own and had nobody to help me. None of them had even heard of a sword before. It was just me. Me and that vengeful god I just mentioned... The battle was long and it was tiring. I feared I may not have made it out alive, if it weren't for my great endurance. Man... Fighting and killing King Kaiju sure was tough." Five seconds of silence passed. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" All of the Creators, including Nerd, burst out laughing at that ridiculous remark. But then suddenly... The Universal Gate activated again! The Creators stopped laughing and prepared to fight any creatures that may have come out of the gate. Lots of creatures had seemed to be hijacking that thing recently so that they could use it as a gateway. They really ought to get it fixed. Maybe in Season 3. BOOM! Two lasers, both alternating between different colours, fired out of the portal and completely obliterated the TV! Before anyone could deactivate the gate, a creature flew out of it as if he had been fired from a catapult. "Turn it off! Deactivate it!" he shouted, getting up and facing the portal. Koopa quickly reached for a small device on the bar top and used it, shutting off the portal before the pursuer could also come from the portal. The Creators got a good look at the creature stood before them. He was just like a normal Ghidorah, though one of his heads had been replaced with an enhanced metal head. He had metallic armour around his body and on his legs, with giant metallic wings attached to his back. They were blue, with the letters 'MKG' and the number '789' running along them. "Who... Who are you?" asked Koopa. "Someone called MKG, it seems" said Wolfzilla, closely inspecting his wings to determine if they were initials. "That's not my name. That's my species name. The number is my..." He hesitated to continue. "It's my prison code. I'm Prisoner MKG789." The Creators quickly backed away. "Short for MechaKingGhidorah789..." he continued, stepping towards them. They backed away another step, causing him to sigh. "Yes, I see you don't have any reason to trust me. I'm not bad though, and I really mean that." "Why would we believe you?" asked Cdr. "Because if you knew who was chasing me, why I was running away or why I was imprisoned, you'd realise who's really in the wrong here!" explained MKG, desperate to make them understand. "And just how do we do that?" asked Koopa. As if on cue, MKG and the Creators were surrounded by a ring of shimmering blue light. "I'd imagine somewhat like this" groaned MKG. ZAP! The Creators disappeared in a blinding flash of light, consuming the entire room and causing the windows to violently shatter! The light dissipated, revealing an empty bar. The Creators were gone... ------------------------------------------- COUNCIL OF CREATORS EPISODE 42: The Courtroom of Corruption ------------------------------------------- Hokuto Black King looked around the bar, confused at where the Creators and this odd newcomer had disappeared too. Only he and Terry were left. The two of them looked at each other, confused. Terry jumped up onto the spotless bar top. "God damn it!" shouted Hokuto Black King. "You motherfu---" "---Where are we?" asked Nerd, looking around the giant sphere-shaped room that they had been transported to. All around them, people were sat in rows of wooden seats. The walls and the floor were a shiny silver, with some gold rings patterned on the floor. Four giant steel poles rose out of the corners of the area they were stood in, each one glowing a bright cyan colour and crackling with electricity. There was a giant screen on the wall, showing close-ups of their faces. Just under that was a strange metallic cube-shaped booth. It was so perfectly made that one couldn't determine where the edges of the cube actually are, producing a strange illusion that played with their eyes. "We've gone to court" said MKG, turning to look at him. He looked back towards the cube as it suddenly began floating towards them. It descended towards the ground, the air itself brushing aside to make way for it. "What's that?" asked Indominus. "That's the Determiner" stated MKG. "And what's that when its at home?" asked Nerd. "Its a... They... They use it to..." He attempted to come up with an explanation. "You look into it and it... You... Its designed so that you... You..." "You lose your tongue?" asked a voice, booming loudly. "Or in this case, it'd be two" it said. "The Determiner can not be explained. It is made so that it can't be understood. Merely being within its vicinity causes one to open up and understand themselves. Look into it and see your true nature reflected back at you. Look." MKG and the Creators stared into the cube and it stared back at them. "Look into the Determiner" repeated the voice. "Look into it and see your soul." There was no reflection in the cube, yet the Creators could see themselves staring out at them. Their reflections mimicked their every movement, though there was a one-second delay. MKG shook his heads left and right, like a dog shaking off water, and spread out of his wings, hiding it from the view of the Creators, shielding them. "Don't resist the Determiner" boomed the voice, though in a calm and gentle manner, like a parent coaxing their child. It repeated itself, getting louder each time. The lights in the room began to dim down. MKG and the Creators fell to the floor in agony, clutching at their ears and shouting in pain. Being a human, Cdr suffered the worst. He was bleeding from his ears, begging for the voice to stop. "Don't resist the Determiner!" "Don't resist the Determiner!" "Don't resist the Determiner!" "Don't resist the Determiner!" The voice then went silent. The lights lit up. MKG and the Creators could barely see, struggling to see anything. Nerd's vision was the first to return. "Why... Why didn't the people up... up there... get hurt?" he asked, pushing himself up onto his knees. "They aren't real" said MKG, clutching his left and right heads with his wings. "They're virtual judges... Designed to reflect your negative energy back at you, to further hammer home how bad you apparently are." He stood up and looked into the screen. "JUST ANOTHER WAY TO TRY AND MAKE INNOCENT PEOPLE FEEL GUILTY!" he shouted in anger. However, he didn't get a response. And there was the Determiner. It was still there. MKG looked into it and frowned. "You have seen yourself" stated the voice. "I've seen your negative interpretation of me" said MKG, correcting the voice. "Your friends have seen themselves too" said the voice. "They've not seen anything" said MKG. "You brought them here against their will!" "And then you nearly burst my brother's eardrums!" shouted Wolfzilla. Underneath the screen, a holographic creature appeared. "You brought it upon yourselves" it said. "Nobody resists the Determiner, unless they wish to bring pain onto them." "Who are you?" asked Indominus. "I'll be the judge of this proceeding" it said. "Criminal Subject: MKG789." Suddenly, a blue beam fired out of the holographic creature's chest and scanned MKG, analyzing his biological data. It then scanned the Creators. "Cohorts identified as: Koopa. Nerd. Cdr. Wolf. Indominus." "Cohorts? We've just met this guy!" shouted Koopa. He pointed to Cdr on the floor. "He needs help!" The holographic judge ignored him. "Crime Subject: Arson. Theft. Murder" it listed out. "Call them whatever you want" growled MKG. "You know full well I was liberating Planet Xeta-XON from your disease. If restoring freedom is a crime, then there's my confession. Just kill me." "The evidence will be evaluated" explained the holographic judge. It blinked out of existence and then reappeared in the same spot, now facing the screen on the wall. MKG and the Creators also looked into it. ------------------------------------------- There it was: Planet Xeta-XON. Floating in space on its own. It was isolated all on its own, the other planets around it having been destroyed in a brutal massacre of epic proportions. MKG watched over the planet just outside of its orbit. The crimson colours of the planet made it shine, perhaps masking the true horror that awaited anyone who dared visit it. Using a warp collar he had put around his robotic neck, MKG beamed himself down to a discreet location on the planet. He was in a disused building that had previously been used as a factory for producing cotton. He pushed the door open, cringing as it creaked, and stepped outside. In front of him was a labour camp. The Gasrovons, the native species of the planet, had been enslaved and were being forced to work as slaves so that they could mine materials for their masters. Their society had been like this for nearly an entire decade, working under hypnosis. 10 years of Hell. MKG watched as a group of children pulled along a wooden cart loaded up with many different types of rocks. One young Gasrovon child tripped over, unable to walk anymore. She tried getting back up onto her feet, but was too weak and could barely even raise her head. She was approached by an armoured soldier. He was humanoid in shape, though none of his features could be made out. They all looked the same. Bland and featureless. Nameless soldiers. The young girl raised her head as far as she could, looking up into his mask. "Please... Mister..." she stuttered. "I... can't... We need... food..." It would seem like her poor health had allowed her to feel free will again. It would only be temporary though, as the soldier looked down at her, not reacting in the slightest. "Food is reserved for good children" he sadistically said, in a calming voice. "Good children work. Bad children are punished." "Please..." she begged, grabbing his leg. "You will be punished." The soldier raised his arm to reveal a sliding compartment. It swiftly opened, accompanied only by silence, and a barbed whip emerged. MKG cringed and closed his eyes as the soldier brought the whip crashing down, giving the girl the punishment she supposedly deserved. He shut the door and pulled out a small machine, running a planet-sized scan for all of the lifeforms in the area. The Gasrovons appeared as green blips, whereas the soldiers didn't appear at all. "They're using some kind of shielding..." MKG told himself. "Could be tons of them." He looked out of the window and closed the eyes on his two organic heads, now looking out of his mechanical eyes. He focused in on the centre of the camp. That was his target. As he couldn't just go swanning in, he activated his warp collar and took on the form of an android with a black and red visor. If he stayed in the shadows, he would be able to navigate his way around the camp with ease. He had to use his time effectively, as his warp collar didn't have that much charge left. Taking on the form of an android was already risky enough and could have easily resulted in the warp collar fracturing. The fact he was using it in such a dangerous environment only put him at more risk. Because of this, MKG didn't often use this ability and would only use it when absolutely necessary. ------------------------------------------- "But what happened to the girl?" asked Koopa. "She was punished" said MKG, not wanting to relive the memories. "Why wasn't that soldier arrested? Did you not even see what he did?!" shouted Koopa. "Oh, they know" said MKG, interrupting him. "They just don't care." ------------------------------------------- It was now night, and MKG was walking around the metal barbwire fences surrounding the camp. Nothing ever got in, and nothing ever got out. It was time to change that. He quickly climbed over the top of the fence and looked around, checking the many different spotlight towers. They were all automated with a predetermined pattern. Knowing how they operated, MKG carefully made his way around the base before approaching a large warehouse. This was his target. If he could find the main control area where they operated the machines that forced the Gasrovons to submit to them, he could destroy it and give them back their free will. "This would be so much easier if I had the rest of the crew with me" he said to himself. He scanned through the walls to check for any soldiers. It appeared that a few of them were patrolling the corridors. They were light on security as not many people dare visited the planet, being scared off by the automated death satellites orbiting the planet. MKG had fortunately avoided them, if only because he was one small distinct form of life and not a spaceship. He walked over to a steel door and operated a keypad and entered multiple different combinations, bypassing the many locks that kept the door shut. Stepping into the corridor, he immediately jumped to the closest shadow and pulled up his wrist scanner. "Just down the corridor" he said. "Convenient." He looked both ways, checking for soldiers. They would be back any time soon and needed to be taken care of. If he killed them, a signal would be sent back to the main base of operations and then they'd know he was there, so that wasn't an option. Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching... He quickly input some code into his wrist device and generated a hologram of himself in the corridor. "Hey!" shouted a soldier, noticing the hologram and grabbing the attention of the other soldier. "You aren't a registered lifeform! You have no permit to be here!" The two soldiers quickly began running towards MKG's hologram duplicate, who darted off down a separate corridor. MKG seized the opportunity to run down the corridor and reach the main centre of control. Looking around to make sure the soldiers hadn't come back, he quickly hacked into the keypad on that door and entered the room, shutting the door behind him and sighing in relief. Meanwhile, the two soldiers following the hologram suddenly stopped in their tracks and let it disappear into the darkness of the shadows. They had received instructions through their head gear. "Subject has fallen for the bait" revealed a voice communicating with them. "Wait in place until further instructions are given. The subject must believe he has successfully infiltrated the building." MKG approached the machine, which illuminated the room with a pulsing blue light. "Here it is" he said to himself, looking at the controls for the machine. He had to be careful. The wrong switch could easily set off the wrong alarm. He wanted to free the Gasrovons; not bring about their destruction. He crouched down to the control panel and examined the switches, checking the diagrams he had brought with him to make sure he knew which switch did what. Carefully reaching out, he pulled a metallic lever. Suddenly... BANG! MKG was propelled into the corner of the room and his warp collar shattered, breaking his disguise and leaving him with no way of transporting himself back to safety. Drifting in and out of conscious, he looked at the burning machine. It was a decoy, rigged to explode no matter what control was operated. Of course it wouldn't have been so easy to break in... Soldiers suddenly kicked the door down and surrounded him, pointing guns at his three heads. Before he could react, an electric rod was jabbed into his chest, temporarily deactivating all of his mechanical limbs and rendering him paralyzed. ------------------------------------------- "But then what happened?" asked Koopa. "I'll tell you" said MKG, looking at him. He then looked at all of the other Creators before facing the judge. "What happened was that I was kept on a prison ship for a month or so. No food, no water, no anything. They pump a gas into the room, and that interacts with the chemicals in your body, sustaining you without having to waste any resources that they can waste on themselves. Only, they can't leave me like that. Galactic Law requires them to perform a trial. Seems fair enough. What Galactic Law doesn't require is for any Galactic officials to monitor the court proceedings. As long as they get a report detailing the court and the circumstances surrounding it, that's all they need. The victim's are just a side-effect. It's corrupt. Nothing more. Nothing less." "Silence!" shouted the judge, pointing a cane-like device at him. MKG shouted in pain as his knees gave in, falling to the ground and attempting to hold back the judge's control. Koopa and the other Creators looked down at him. There was no doubt that he was telling the truth, but they dared not speak out against the judge otherwise they'd suffer the same fate. "The evidence is conclusive. Subject is guilty of the alleged crimes" declared the judge. "Verdict: Execution." Koopa gulped as a hatch on the ceiling opened up. What could they possibly be holding in there? Before he could find out, the ground started shaking, as if an earthquake was occurring. That couldn't be possible though... "What...? What is happening?!" shouted the judge as the rest of the room began to shake. Koopa rushed over to MKG and helped up onto his legs, pulling him over to the rest of the Creators as they stood closer together. "Koopa, what is happening?" asked Nerd, looking around as some of the ceiling tiles began peeling away from the ceiling. Cdr ducked as a chunk of the ceiling dropped down behind him, crashing into the floor and splitting everywhere. The judge continued demanding for answers, being drowned out by the noises of the spaceship's engines giving way and exploding. BOOM! The wall to their right exploded and the oxygen began to be ripped out from the room, suddenly falling back into place as the ship activated it's emergency oxygen shielding. Soldiers were blasted from one side of the room to the other as a giant blue beam in the shape of an 'OK' hand gesture fired through the exposed hole. MKG looked towards the wall as a ship hovered into view. "Koopa..." he groaned, still recovering from the judge's control. "Get me into that ship... Your friends too..." "But who is it?" asked Koopa, incredibly confused. "Just do it!" shouted MKG, channeling his inner Shia LaBeouf. Koopa obliged and beckoned for Indominus to come help him. MKG and the other Creators quickly dashed towards the ship and were teleported inside. ------------------------------------------- It seems like they had gotten there just in time, as the sphere-shaped spaceship exploded! MKG crouched down against a wall and hung his heads down, breathing heavily. "Are you alright?" asked Wolf, crouching down beside him. Cdr, Koopa and Indominus headed towards the front of the ship, soon joined by Nerd. "Thanks for saving us" said Koopa, approaching the pilot of the ship. The pilot turned around to face him, revealing himself to be a Gorosaurus wearing an emoji fedora and Timberland boots! The co-pilot soon did the same, revealing himself to look identical to Ronald McDonald! "Uh... Hey" said Cdr, surprised at the identities of their rescuers. "Gorosaurus in an emoji hat... and... Ronald McDonald?" asked Nerd, rubbing the back of his neck. "No, no" said the Ronald McDonald lookalike. "I'm Ronald McF***ingDonald. There's a difference." "Oh, that explains it..." sarcastically replied Cdr, sitting down in an empty seat. "Am I dreaming again?" asked Indominus, convinced that he was actually just sleeping. "Who are you guys?" asked Koopa, looking past the bizarre nature of their situation. "They're... They're my..." began MKG, trying to speak. "We're his crew" explained the Gorosaurus. "We're lit af." "More like hostage" moaned Ronald. "I'm a space demon... I should be going around destroying shit! Not cruising around space in this stupid stolen cargo ship..." "Can someone please tell me if I'm dreaming?" repeated Indominus. "If you're a space demon, what are you doing saving people from morally corrupt courtroom proceedings?" asked Nerd, confused by Ronald's statement. "We've got a shock collar around his neck" explained the Gorosaurus. "Keeps him under control and stops him from trying to do anything we'd consider to be bad." "Right..." said Nerd, hesitantly accepting his explanation. "And you are... just Gorosaurus?" "Not just any old Gorosaurus. I'm woke as shit, man. Ain't no squad better than mine." Before their conversation could continue, the alarms activated, blasting an incredibly loud klaxon sound through their cargo ship. The Woke-Ass Atomic Dinosaur, who was very woke, returned to the controls of the ship. "What's happening?" asked Koopa, getting closer to the panel so that he could read what was being displayed on all of the different instruments. "Fighter ships are advancing towards us" explained the Atomic Dinosaur, rapidly pressing at the controls. "They aren't very happy with us after we destroyed one of their courtroom ships..." "Well, can we fight them back?" asked Nerd, joining them at the front of the ship. "This is a cargo ship" pointed out Ronald. "We're flies compared to them." "However, we can jump into warp speed and outrun them" said the Atomic Dinosaur, gesturing towards Ronald to input specific commands into a small computer screen. "We've just got to touch down on a planet before they can catch up with us..." "Do it then!" shouted Koopa as a fighter ship started firing at them. "We are!" shouted Ronald. "6... 5... 4..." Nerd brandished his sword, ready to fight if necessary. "3... 2..." Wolfzilla joined them and looked out of the window, briefly looking back at MKG. "1... Warp speed initiating..." "What is warp speed?" asked Nerd. "Is that like light speed where---" ZAAAAAAAP! The cargo ship disappeared as multiple lasers flew towards it, colliding with each other and creating a huge explosion. The fighter ships hovered in place, assuming they had destroyed the ship. ------------------------------------------- The cargo ship reappeared in another section of space, hovering in orbit above a desolate, barren planet. They quickly lowered down towards the planet and made contact, making a soft landing within a small cave. "We should be safe for now" explained Ronald, getting up from his seat. He walked past MKG and through a small corridor towards the kitchen. Running away from the law (albeit an incredibly corrupt law) would be much more tolerable if they weren't on an empty stomach. MKG was in a far better state now. "How'd you find me?" he asked, looking towards the Atomic Dinosaur. "We tracked down the brain in your mechanical head" explained the Atomic Dinosaur. "This ship is able to track down every single mechanical device that has ever been brought onto it. No wonder criminals steal these ships for raids... We should probably do something about that." "Never mind that" said MKG, standing up. "We've got to get word out about the Gasrovons and what's currently happening on their planet. Someone has to do something about it. My metal brain holds a memory print of what happened on that courtroom ship. We have plenty of evidence to expose them with." "Sorry" said Koopa, approaching them. "Sorry if you mind me asking, but what's actually going on?" "Bad stuff, fam" said the Atomic Dinosaur. "Not lit at all." ------------------------------------------- Somewhere else in space, a mysterious figure was monitoring their cargo ship on his computer, having tapped into their security cameras. "At last..." said the mysterious figure. "I've finally found them..." "Mr. Hayes?" asked his secretary, turning the lights on. "God damn it!" he shouted. "I was trying to be brooding and mysterious!" "Who to...?" she asked. "Doesn't matter" he replied. "I've finally found those Creators... Now I can get my revenge..." "Okay, sir" she said. "However, you do have a phone call." "Ugh... Who is it this time?" he asked. "It's your gynecologist" she said. "You know, about your..." She glanced downwards, but stopped talking. "Again? God damn people, rebuilding my body and giving me female body parts. Have they never seen a human before? I've got no time for this crap and it's only two in the---" She left the room as he continued rambling to himself. ------------------------------------------- "What planet is this?" asked Wolf, having never left the Earth before. "An uncharted planet" said MKG, scanning the planet for any life readings. "Nobody has ever come here before. Could be problematic if there's any kind of society living here." "Why?" asked Wolf, unsure of why that'd be problematic. MKG finished his scan. "You know... Religious practices... Barbarians... Anything's possible." "What about that thing over there?" asked Indominus, pointing at a large mountain. "Seems to be a volcano" answered Ronald, walking past them and analyzing the soil. "Looks like this planet is safe. Got a breathable atmosphere and there's no dangerous substances within the soil." "Dangerous substances?" asked Cdr. "In the soil?" "Trust me, it happens" said Ronald. "We once found a planet where the soil was entirely made up of the drug that you humans like to call cocaine." "Those drugs really kept it real, too" said the Atomic Dinosaur. "Your prison sentence kept it even more real" groaned Ronald, returning back to the spaceship to take his readings back and input them into their systems. "Guess we're staying here then" said MKG, pulling out a lawn chair and lying back in it. "Staying here?" asked Koopa. "We've got to get back to our planet and we don't have our portal devices with us!" "We're only staying here until this whole thing blows over and they stop looking for us" said MKG. "And when's that?" asked Nerd, jamming his sword into the side of the wall. "Dunno. Could be a few hours. Could be a few days." MKG closed his eyes. He needed to get some sleep. ------------------------------------------- 2 HOURS LATER... ------------------------------------------- It was now night time on this planet. Apparently the days were a lot shorter here. "According to online services, the search is apparently dying down" Ronald told Koopa, showing him the online web and everything that was on it. "It's so weird" said Koopa. "What is?" asked Ronald, assuming he was talking about him. "Space" said Koopa. "Having lived an entire life on Earth, I've always assumed that space was just kinda... you know... Empty... But no, it's so big. You've got all of this Galactic Law stuff, an online web, and so many different things going on that we just don't know about on Earth. Our planet is tiny compared to the rest of the universe..." "Huh..." said Ronald. "I... I don't know what to say. I've been to Earth before. It wasn't really much." "I guess not." Koopa sat down and took a bite out of his sandwich. "After all, you are a space demon... That looks like Ronald McDonald by pure cosmic coincidence... That goes around in a cargo ship with two... cohorts? I don't even know who you guys are... Yet my life is in your hands... The hands of three people that resemble fictional characters from our movies and food chains back on Earth..." "Is any fictional content on your planet actually an original creation?" asked Ronald. "Probably not..." answered Koopa. "It must be nice living on Earth" said Ronald. "How so?" asked Koopa. "You and your friends... You have a home. Me, MKG and Gorosaurus... We don't..." he admitted. "This cargo ship is all we really have. We don't belong anywhere anymore." He sighed and held his hand to his head. "If I were somehow able to return back to my original home right now, I wouldn't be accepted there anymore. Not after all the stuff I've done with these guys. They'd say I have a defect or something. Demons don't do good things... I think MKG would like a home too. His home was involved in some kind of war, with a neighboring planet, and---" ---'BEEP! BEEP!' "What's that?" he asked. "It's an incoming transmission" revealed Ronald. "Someone has found us. It doesn't say who's calling." "Should we get MKG and Gorosaurus?" asked Koopa. "Uh, yes, probably" said Ronald, fixing up the communication systems so that they could respond to the mysterious transmission. "Alright, here we go. This is Ronald McF***ingDonald. And you are?" "My name is Michael Heyas" said the voice through the system. "And I'm back from my gynecologist." Koopa stopped in place and hesitated leaving the ship. "But... Isn't that the guy who worked at Mrs. Cool-Ass' bar?" he whispered to himself. He left the ship to go and get the others. "What do you want?" asked Ronald. "Why are you contacting us?" "You are of no concern to me" said Michael. "Now you tell your Creator friends that I'm coming back for them and that they better prepare themselves if they want to stand even the smallest of chances against me. I'm currently in orbit and am preparing to beam down to the planet. So... TELL THEM!" Ronald jumped out of his chair and ran out of the ship. "Koopa!" he shouted, approaching the other Creators as they ran towards the ship. "Someone is coming. Someone called Michael... And he said he's coming... for you guys." Koopa frowned. "Michael Hayes. I heard." "Oh... Not him..." moaned Nerd. "Actually, it's Michael Heyas" shouted a booming voice as a blue light shone down to the ground. "Michael Heyas DeSanta the Killer Demon, to be precise." "Hey, it's him!" shouted an excited Indominus, happy to see Michael Hayes survived the explosion that Scoobs had caused the previous year. However, the feeling wasn't mutual. "You left me to die..." said Michael, approaching them. "Tried to kill me in an explosion, didn't you? But it failed, because here I am, right?" "We never tried to kill you!" shouted Nerd. "Yeah, that was Scoobs who did that" explained Cdr. "Lies!" shouted Michael, ignoring what they had said, clearly too angry to consider what they were saying. "You and your stupid little friends tried to kill me, and now I'm going to kill you!" He pulled out his knife, ready for revenge. "Listen, we genuinely didn't want to hurt you, or anyone" said Nerd. "We didn't plan that explosion. Scoobs did, and he's gone now. God knows where he is, or what he's doing, but he has a lot to answer to and that explosion was one of them. We only went along with it because we had no other choice! Do you understand?" "And we thought we had done some bad stuff..." said the Atomic Dinosaur, wondering out loud. "SILENCE!" shouted Michael. "Ay, buddy" said his second head, which looked like Michael DeSanta from GTA V. "What... What's up with that second head?" asked Wolfzilla. "They added it onto my body when rebuilding me" said Michael, looking at it. "They felt like my head was beyond repair and thought that they needed the head of another Michael to replace it. Well, turns out my head could be fixed and now I have two heads..." "But... Michael DeSanta is a video game character, isn't he?" asked Nerd, prompting Ronald to cough. "Does it matter?" asked Michael. "I came here to kill you. Enough chit-chat." Suddenly, he jumped towards Cdr and held his knife up to his throat! "Get off of him!" shouted Wolf, running towards Michael and trying to pull him away. MKG, Nerd, Indominus and Koopa quickly joined him, soon resulting in the seven of them all wrestling in a pile and fighting each other. Ronald and the Atomic Dinosaur tried approaching them, but found that the fighting was too intense to break up. "You stupid piece of shit!" shouted Nerd, attempting to grab Michael's arm and pry his knife away from him. "I WILL GET MY REVENGE!" barked Michael, choking Cdr and kicking Wolf to keep her away. "There is no revenge to get!" shouted Koopa, trying to push his way past Indominus, who was stuck on top of him as the fighting continued to persist. "You're only making things worse!" coughed Cdr, attempting to push Michael's arm away from his neck. "Guys, guys!" shouted the Atomic Dinosaur, looking towards the skies. "SHUT UP!" demanded Michael, headbutting Nerd with the back of his two heads. "Guys!" shouted the Atomic Dinosaur. "There are spaceships floating around outside!" "WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!" shouted Michael. "I SAID---wait, what?" Everyone stopped fighting and looked towards the Marvelous Atomic Dinosaur. They all got off of each other and looked outside the cave. The Atomic Dinosaur was right! There was at least 20 or 30 spaceships flying around looking for them! "How did they find us?!" shouted MKG. "How?!" "They must have tracked down the transmission Michael Hayes here sent us" said Ronald, giving him one of the most angriest glares a person could possibly give someone. "Oh, good going!" sarcastically shouted Koopa, hitting Michael's arm. "It's Heyas..." he grunted through clenched teeth. "Who are these guys?" "Galactic Officers!" shouted MKG. "And they're looking for us... You're a criminal, so now they're going to be looking for you too." "They were supposed to just stay around their own quadrant and give up searching" explained Ronald. "Now you've brought down an entire Galactic army on us." "Do you guys really just put the word 'Galactic' in front of everything?" asked Nerd, before a spotlight suddenly shined into the cave. "Uh oh..." "They've found us! Shit, man!" shouted MKG, trying to shield his eyes from the lights with his wings. "You and your accomplices are surrounded!" shouted an officer from within one of the ships. "Come out, lay down your weapons and put your hands above your heads! You will all be taken into custody!" "I don't think so" said MKG, running towards the ship. "Everyone, into the ship! You too, Michael!" The Atomic Dinosaur, Ronald and the Creators ran towards the spaceship and climbed in, ready to escape. Michael continued to stare at the spaceships. "Mr. Heyas!" shouted MKG. "Get into the ship with me!" Michael looked back towards them. "They're after you. Not me. They won't arrest me." "Are you insane?!" shouted MKG, running towards him. "They think that we are criminals! You ARE a criminal! They think we're on the same page here! They won't hesitate to arrest you!" "Pfft... No they won't" said Michael. "Nobody stops Michael Heyas DeSanta. Especially not the police." "But..." started MKG, trailing off as he realised he couldn't convince him. Michael walked out of the cave and looked up at the spaceship shining the spotlight. "One criminal identified!" shouted the voice. "Fire!" BANG! MKG looked on in horror as the spaceships fired a laser beam directly into Michael's chest, flooding him with energy and exploding him from the inside out. "Holy shit!" he shouted, realizing that they had lied and actually just wanted to kill all of them. "Start up the ship!" he shouted, joining the others in the ship. ------------------------------------------- "What happened to Michael?" asked Ronald. "Just go! Start the ship and go!" shouted MKG as more ships lowered down from orbit. "This is bad, man!" shouted the Atomic Dinosaur, tightly holding onto his emoji fedora. "But what happened to Michael?" Where is he?" asked Koopa. MKG looked at him, with one of the most grim and most despairing looks he could give anyone, indicating what had happened to Michael and what lied in store for them if they didn't leave. "Oh... Oh god..." whispered Koopa, understanding what had happened. "Start the ship already!" shouted MKG, slamming the back of Ronald's chair with his wings. "Alright, alright!" shouted Ronald, starting up the engines. "Get ready!" he shouted. The ship lifted above the ground and blasted out of the cave, slamming into the side of the spaceship with the spotlight and sending it crashing into the ground, exploding violently. "Where are we actually going?" asked Ronald. "Anywhere!" shouted MKG. "Just get us out of here!" "Fine by me..." said Ronald, piloting the ship and flying towards the skies. As expected, the other ships began firing upon them! "They're everywhere!" he shouted. The ship flew through multiple valleys as spaceships followed overhead, firing hundreds upon hundreds of laser bullets upon them. Approaching a dead end, Ronald quickly brought the ship upwards and turned towards the mountains. That was the only place with an available opening to leave the atmosphere, so they had to get there pretty quickly. "They're right behind us!" shouted Wolf, looking out of the back windows and observing the fighter ships. "Faster!" shouted MKG. "Faster, dude!" The ship began to raise higher and higher, getting closer and closer to leaving the planet so that they could engage in warp speed and escape. However, one laser bullet suddenly struck the side of the ship! "Crap!" shouted Ronald. "One of the engines has been shot out!" He ducked down as more laser bullets struck the ship, sending it plummeting back down towards the planet. "We're going to crash!" shouted MKG, crouching down. "Take cover and hold on to whatever you can, everyone!" Everyone watched in fear as the ship fell down towards the planet. "The volcano!" shouted Nerd. "We're going to fall into it!" shouted Koopa. The ship fell into the volcano and landed in the lava, somewhat cushioning its fall. However, the ship began heating up as it lay roasting in the lava. "We're going to burn!" shouted the Atomic Dinosaur. "We literally are lit af right now!" "No!" shouted Ronald, getting up from the controls. "There is one thing we can do..." "What is it?" asked MKG. "The ship can't take off in this state" said Ronald. "The engines are useless." "Yes, I know" said MKG, frantically looking at the front windows as lava bubbled in front of the ship. "However, if we dump the fuel cells... We can trigger an explosion that could launch us out of the volcano and into orbit... It may provide us with enough energy to initiate warp speed." "Can we really do that?" asked MKG. "It's worth a shot!" shouted Koopa. "In case you haven't notice, we're almost about to die! We've got all day..." "What do you think, guys?" asked Ronald, looking at the other Creators. "We could die..." "We may not" Cdr reminded him. "It's always worth taking the chance." "Right then..." said Ronald. "Dumping fuel cells!" The spaceships surrounding the volcano waited patiently, using their scanning systems to determine if MKG and his friends had died or not. There was completely silence... And then... ------------------------------------------- KABOOM! ------------------------------------------- The entire planet was moving! The dumping of the fuel cells had instantaneously engaged the ship into warp speed, taking the entire planet with it! MKG and the others looked on in terror as the entire planet warped from one location in space to the other, completely obliterating the ships surrounded the volcano as a jet of lava blasted out of the top of it! The power of the fuel cells was so intense that the jet of lava was actually reaching into space itself, propelling the entire planet throughout the galaxy like a planet-sized jet plane, logic be damned! Fortunately, the energy produced by the lava had allowed MKG's cargo ship to activate its emergency shielding, protecting it from the lava around it. However, it was still stuck in the volcano. "What's happening?!" shouted Koopa as the entire planet rotated around at rapid speed. "We're flying... We're flying a planet!" shouted MKG. "What?!" shouted Nerd. "But where are we?!" he asked. Ronald checked the scanners. "We're back in the quadrant of space we were originally at, when we had first picked you guys up from that courtroom." "We're in Galactic territory?!" shouted MKG. "It would seem so!" shouted Ronald. The planet continued spinning as it approached the other planets in the galaxy, each one controlled by Galactic Law, when suddenly... SMASH! The planet collided into another, tearing straight through it and annihilating it! BANG! There went other planet, and BOOM! Another one! Like dominoes, each planet came crashing down, obliterated by the planet being piloted by MKG's cargo ship! BOOM! Four planets, completely destroyed! "How do we get this thing to stop?!" shouted MKG, smashing the controls with his wings. SMASH! "We're going to have to just ride this one out!" shouted Ronald, watching as another planet disappeared from the Galactic map. "We've just destroyed five entire planets! Do you even know what we've done?!" shouted MKG. BANG! "Do something!" he shouted. "I can't!" shouted Ronald. The planet was still traversing the galaxy, now reaching the edges of it. The heat was now getting too much for the planet, and it had sustained a lot of damage from the other six planets it had obliterated. CRACK! The planet was now splitting apart, unable to stay together. It suddenly tore apart, freeing the cargo ship and sending massive chunks of debris drifting away in many different directions. Everyone in the ship just stared at the dark depths of space, absolutely lost for words. They had just committed mass genocide. It may just be possible that they would all need to see a therapist after this. "Well... There is one thing I can say about what just happened..." said Cdr, finally breaking the silence. "What's that?" asked Nerd, taking off his mask and running his hands through his hair. "Now we can't get mad at Scoobs for what he did to Mrs. Cool-Ass, that's what..." ------------------------------------------- Just a few hours later, the ship had lowered down behind their bar back on Earth. "What are we gonna do now?" asked MKG, stepping out of the ship. "We're probably at the top of the most wanted lists now... Great..." He looked down at the ground, thinking hard about what they had done. "They're gonna come looking for us" said Ronald, stepping out of the ship. "You can't bring them here" warned Koopa. "We can't" said MKG, interrupting him before he could say anything else. "Earth is at the very edge of the universe... Well, until the universe expands some more... This planet is outside of Galactic jurisdiction." "Huh... Guess that explains why so much bad stuff has happened to this place" said Indominus to himself, rubbing his hands to try and warm them up. "Bad stuff?" asked MKG. "You do understand what happened earlier, right?" "I... You..." trailed off Indominus, trying to explain that he wasn't trying to be offensive. "We destroyed six planets, all in the Galactic quadrant of space. Every one of those planets were inhabited by around nine to ten billion people. That's mass genocide" he explained. "Jesus" choked Nerd, realising how many people had died as a result of their actions. "What are you three going to do now?" asked Koopa. "We... I... I don't know..." admitted MKG. If he could scratch the back of his neck, he would. "Well... This place is outside of Galactic jurisdiction, apparently. You could stay with us" he suggested. "I'm sure we'd all be fine with offering you sanctuary here. What do you think?" "One planet, at the very edge of the universe..." wondered MKG out loud. "Where else could you possibly go?" asked Koopa. "It's just... I've traveled the universe for so long" said MKG. "Living on just one planet. It would feel..." "Like home?" asked Koopa. MKG's heads perked up. "Surely you must have been longing for a place to belong, traveling around in your rusty cargo ship. Earth can be that home... If you want it to be, that is." "I... I don't know..." said MKG. "Come on" insisted Koopa. "You three want to help the universe. That's why you were trying to liberate the Gasrovons, MKG. Earth comes under threat a lot. It spent the entirety of the previous year enslaved, and we worked our asses off setting things right. We've lost people along the way... BRK... Scoobs... John... They aren't dead, but they left. We could really do with another helping hand, or a helping... wing..." "You really need help?" asked MKG. "We could certainly do with some" admitted Koopa. "It's been somewhat difficult with just the five of us recently." "What do you think, guys?" asked MKG, turning to Ronald and the Atomic Dinosaur. "One planet?" asked Ronald. "I'm not sure I could. There's a lot of stuff still waiting for me out there. I think I'd rather take the risk of death, if only so I can see the rest of the universe..." "And you, Gorosaurus?" asked MKG, addressing him by his real name. "I've got a Galactic Twitter page to run" he said, having very quickly decided that he wasn't staying. "I knew they put the word Galactic in front of everything" whispered Nerd to Cdr. "Well then..." said MKG, turning towards the Creators. "I guess this is goodbye then." Koopa sighed. "Goodbye MKG" he said. "Goodbye?" he asked. "I wasn't talking to you..." He turned back towards Ronald and the Atomic Dinosaur. "Until the next time, friends..." He gave the mechanical wing version of a salute, showing them his respect. "See you around" said Ronald, giving a wave in the shape of the McDonalds arches. He and the Atomic Dinosaur disappeared into the ship and got ready to leave. They looked out of the window at MKG and the other Creators. "Bye guys!" shouted the Atomic Dinosaur. "Keep it real, bros!" The Creators waved as the ship lifted up off of the ground. "And... Initiating warp speed" whispered MKG under his breath. The ship suddenly disappeared in a flash of light, transporting from one section of space to another. "So then" said Koopa. "Welcome to the Council of Creators, MKG. Welcome aboard!" "It's my pleasure, Mr. Koopa" replied MKG. They entered the back door of the bar and turned the lights on, announcing that they were back and ready to drink more unspecified vaguely alcoholic beverages. The five Creators had now become six, and they were off to have some brand new adventures. THE END Appearances Council Of Creators * Cdrzillafanon * SuperNerd * Koopa * Wolfzilla * Indominus Rex 2016 * MechaKingGhidorah789 Kaiju * The Woke-Ass Atomic Dinosaur * Ronald McF***ingDonald * Michael Heyas DeSanta the Killer Demon Other Characters * Hokuto Black King (cameo) * Terry the Dodo Bird (cameo) Mentioned * MosuFan2004 (mentioned) * King Kaiju (mentioned) * Mrs. Cool-Ass (mentioned) * Scoobydooman90001 (mentioned) * BigRandomKaiju (mentioned) * JohnGojira (mentioned) Trivia * The main concept behind this episode was to invert the normal formula of a traditional introductory episode and flipping it around, having the Creators experiencing what MKG's life is like instead of him experiencing what their life is like on Earth. This was done to not only shake things up but to finally take the series away from Earth for once, with the majority of the previous episodes either taking place on Earth or some location in another universe. Universe 1 itself is so rarely ever explored that it felt appropriate to finally expand upon it. * After not being featured in the 40th episode and the 41st episode (aside from some brief name-drops), this episode finally confirms that Mosu has been written out of the series. * The part in which the Creators laugh at Nerd's battle with King Kaiju is a reference to a comment thread on the King Kaiju page, in which multiple users debated how strong the character was. * This is the first episode to use an opening sequence, similar to many other TV shows that use a cold open before jumping into the opening titles of the TV show. * This episode explains why Earth comes under threat so often and introduces the idea of the Galactic Law, a system used throughout space to maintain peace and keep everything under control. * It was fun writing a scene that featured the mass genocide of six entire planets. * As stated by MKG, each planet destroyed in this episode was home to over 9-10 billion people. As a result, somewhere between 54 billion and 60 billion people died in this episode, granting it one of the highest overall death counts in the entire series. Category:Fanfiction Category:Scoobydooman90001's Stories Category:Council of Creators Episodes Category:Council of Creators Season 2